The bad grass
by LibertyFede
Summary: [Drabbles • Sirius/Bellatrix • No happy ending] "Bellatrix was the immorality and the sin of his life – the actractive crimson stain etched in his soul."


**Author's notes** **:**

hi everyone!

I just want to leave to you some little but useful notes before you start reading...

The story is about Sirius and Bellatrix, one of my OTPs, so:

\- the point of view always belongs to Sirius. I prefer this way because Bellatrix's p.o.v. would be too difficult to manage, at least to me;

\- the story begin before Sirius's runaway, and before Bellatrix's marriage;

\- according my view, in this story Bellatrix had never loved Sirius. He was more a distraction, a way to have fun. Instead, Sirius fell in love with her deeply.

I think this is enough. See you at the end of the story for the last notes!

* * *

 _ **The bad grass**_

 _Missing puzzle piece - I_

It was like being circuit by a creeper: slowly, Bellatrix had stretched her hands on him – _and he had stayed there, without opposing, while he was becoming more and more dominated by her._

Bellatrix laughed as she whispered to the nothing that even the noble Gryffindor Sirius Black – _the dirty stain in their pure genealogy –_ had easily fallen in his dark side.

There was something unhealthy, in what she had done to him – _the attraction he felt, the interest he gave to each moves of hers_ – and yet he couldn't keep himself from loving her.

He had been looking long time for someone who could give him these emotions – _he had finally found his missing puzzle piece, and he could say he was complete._

 _Above the ashes - II_

«No.»

There were different ways to turning to the dark side, but he wouldn't have been dragged into the mud – _not even for her._

«No, Bellatrix.», he growled, stuck in his convictions. He wouldn't have become a DeathEater – _no one would have stolen his freedom._

«Fool! You don't understand. This is just the beginning! You still have the chance to reach an important position-», she took a pause, laughing like a hyena, «Maybe that is the best way: when the world won't believe in us – and I swear it'll happen – we'll rise from the ashes we had sheded, more determined and powerful than before.»

Sirius had nodded quietly – _he loved her so much, of that love which had poisoned his heart_ – but experience had taught him that nothing would have born from the ashes.

 _The one to let you go - III_

Once he had told her he wouldn't have been the one that would have let her go.

He had told her that – _if she would have allowed him_ – he would have embrace her until the last of his nights, until the last of his breath – _even if it would have be difficult._

Then she became the bad grass – _the one destined to live forever_ –, the poisonous ivy that had grown around him – _his thorny cloack_ – and which had almost killed him.

Bellatrix was the immorality and the sin of his life – _the actractive crimson stain etched in his soul._

But the time had come to break the chains worn for her, to get rid of that cloak which hurt him, to not keep his promises.

 _No good to me - IV_

There was air of war, and years which seemed arduous and dangerous, which required hard choices, but essential – _Sirius wondered himself if he would have been able to fight her, to observe her while she was doing her job as he wasn't able to do his._

Bellatrix was a painful emotion – _there was so much poison in his blood, and it was all the love he felt for her._

Bellatrix was the poison ivy – _the_ _one which hurt, but so charming that no one dared to cut it off_.

Bellatrix was the bad grass, and he had to chop her off – _she could keep her memories, they wouldn't be good to him._

Sometimes, the only option was the runaway.

* * *

 **Author's notes (again)** **:**

here we are!

I really hope you enjoyed read this story as much as I enjoyed wrote it.

Before I left you, I should give you the last few notes, as I promised:

\- the title "The bad grass", comes from an old say we have in Italy: "The bad grass never die" (I actually don't know if this is a current say in other countries, but, if it is, let me know! I'm very curious about it!), and in this is about Bellatrix, who seems immortal, or, at least, really hard to kill, and it's also about their love, which Sirius refers as a something bad to, but which can't die (yeah, today I woke up a bit romantic);

\- according to me, after long time Sirius stops loving her, but, as she never loved him, she just can't stop doing something she never started.

And, before I forget it, if you found any mistake, please let me know, because even if I can speak English quite well, I'm never sure about what I wrote.

This is all, I suppose.

\- Fede


End file.
